


Innatism

by SOY_BOI



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, モブサイコ100 | Mob Psycho 100, ワンパンマン | One-Punch Man, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Other, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 12:37:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18388604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SOY_BOI/pseuds/SOY_BOI
Summary: Midoriya Izuku decided that he was still going to be a hero not even ten minutes after his number one hero left him on that roof.Then he accidentally fell off that roof.In which Midoriya accidentally sets something extraordinary in motion.





	1. Chapter 1

_**"You can’t be a hero without a quirk."** _

 

Usually after someone tried to tell Izuku this, he would cry. But then he'd pick himself up again and face the world with his teeth bared in a fierce smile. They had no say in his life. Besides, he would never know unless he tried, right? The only way to guarantee he'd never be a hero was by not trying.

But to hear it from him? From the one man he'd always looked up to? To smile and make everything better, because he was there? It felt like a punch to the gut.

Izuku logged off after All Might tactlessly killed his dreams but vaguely remembers him mentioning different career options. He barely registers All Might telling him he had to go turn in the villain he’d captured and that he should have a doctor check him out before breezing past him.

Izuku felt numb. He wandered over to the roof’s railing and gripped it like a vice. A sigh, that may as well have been a sob, escaped him without his volition. He squatted down on the balls of his feet and put his face to bars in an effort to ground himself. It didn’t really work. He watched some kids play ball on the street below instead.

They seemed to be playing soccer, but instead of using their feet to kick the ball around, they were using their quirks. One of the goalies was able to make small green disks come out of her hands for short periods of time and the other goalie appear to be able to stretch his arms quite a bit. There were two other kids sending the ball back and forth across the empty street.

One had some kind of super breath and blasted it straight at the goal. The other kicker dashed, _Woah, he's fast,_ in front of the goalie and pointed at the ball. Then it disappeared. Izuku blinked. He pressed his face closer to the bars for a better view. The ball reappeared a split second later on the end of the street it came from next to the goalie with the disk quirk. _Transportation?_ No, the ball kept up the momentum from when it disappeared. The opposite goalie must have expected this because she already had a green disk on each hand and blocked the shot. Displacement would be a better term for a quirk like that. Izuku closed his eyes and rest his forehead against the bars. His thoughts strayed back to his impromptu face-to-face with All Might. He snorted.

    _What am I even doing?_ He took a deep breath.

_I guess I should have expected it though. I’m quirkless and I’m built like a damn stick._ Izuku looked down at his arms. He blinked, then covered his face with his hands. He was such an idiot.

_I should be taking advantage of the factors I can control!_ Izuku is a weak kid. He _knew_ he was a weak kid. He could be getting _stronger._

He knocked his forehead against the bars. _At least I figured that out_ ** _before_** _the_ _UA entrance exam._

Izuku stood and pat his legs as the blood rushed back into them. He needed the be realistic. There was no way he’d be able to surpass other applicants in the physical part of an exam in his current state. Mentally, he has more than a chance. But as of today, he has ten months to get stronger. He'll need to learn how to fight as well. Building muscle needs a better diet right? And proper equipment. Can he afford that without asking him mom for money? Probably not. He’ll need to get a job.

Izuku’s phone chimed. He blinked. He reached for his phone, his ears dusted pink with embarrassment. _I should be planning at home when I can at least write things down instead of standing around like an idiot._ Just as he opened a message from his mother ( _Can you grab some flour on your way home?),_ his unoccupied hand suddenly was wasn’t holding onto the bars anymore. He would have stumbled but his feet weren’t on the ground either.

Izuku wasn’t sure if it was a good thing or a bad thing, but if it wasn’t for his recent accidental ride on the All Might Express, he wouldn’t have immediately realized he was falling.

   _How-_

He nixed that thought before it could start. How didn’t matter at that point because it wasn’t going to stop him from falling.

_Why am I so high!?_

He just managed to right himself and he could see the roof he was just on from _above._

At the rate he was falling, Izuku probably had 10 seconds before he became a sidewalk pancake. It took him 3 of those seconds to realize that there was no way he could stop it.

Izuku couldn’t hear over the wind in his ears and his eyes were glued to the fast approaching ground and his only thought was that didn’t want die, that would devastate his mother.

At least he probably wouldn't feel the impact due to shock.

At least he hoped he wouldn't.


	2. Magic Train Station of Death

 

He felt the impact.

 

The amount of time he was in pain was short though. He lasted about seven seconds before he passed out.

Small mercies.

The next thing Izuku knew, he was somewhere… different. He had to close his eyes because everything around him was suddenly a blinding shade of white. Like someone decided to take a picture with the flash on but the flash wasn't stopping.

It took him three tries to open his eyes without them feeling like they were going to melt out of his skull. Even then, it still burned. He settled for squinting.

There was a ceiling above him now. He didn't notice at first because it was the same shade of white as everything else, but his vision was clearing up and he was able to recognize grayish details of what looked like white brick. Izuku pushed himself up to his elbows for a better view of his surroundings, but it didn't really give him a better idea of where he was.

It was obviously an old train station. He could see tracks from where he was on the ground. There were signs for stations and trains, but they were written in a language he didn't recognize.

There was one sign he could read though.

A large sign on the far wall above the tracks, and the only that wasn't white, was in English.

  “Kings Cross,” he muttered. _Where have I have I heard that?_

It sounded to familiar. Like a song on the that he couldn't remember or a face he couldn't put a name to.

_Where do I know that from?_

**_Where-_ **

  “Your here early.”

Izuku jumped. He hadn't heard anyone approach so for someone to be standing so close to him all of a sudden was understandably startling. He tilted his head back to look up at whoever it was who snuck up on him and nearly choked.

Standing above him was the nurse who worked at his old primary school. He looked the same as he did the last time he'd seen him 5 years before.

He still wore a black turtleneck tucked into high-waisted black pants underneath his lab coat. His glasses were cracked hanging out of one his pockets. He had what looked like a blue slushie in one hand and was looking over a chart in his left.

Izuku didn't actually know much about him on a personal level, but he spent a lot of time in his office. He was sent to Kenko-sensei a lot when he was younger when the other kids had gotten to rough and teachers were forced to intervene.

He frowned. Thinking back on it, that probably happened more than it should've. He should sue.

Kenko-sensei had been his favorite of the favorite of the faculty at his primary school for several reasons, but there was one thing treasured above all the others. He treated him like he did everyone else. Izuku's caretakers at daycare tended to keep him at arm's length when he was labeled as quirkless as they were unsure how to deal with someone like him, which was fine. He hadn't really noticed the change at the time. His teachers at primary school were a whole different story.

Most of them were amiable enough and either treated him with kid gloves or went out of their way to not have to interact with him face-to-face. Unfortunately, they weren't all like that. There was always one or two teachers who singled him out for being quirkless. It was a good thing he was good at learning on his own because those teachers would treat him like his quirklessness would rub off or outright bully him.

Kenko-sensei had been a godsend.

He hadn't known the full story when he was younger, but Kenko-sensei had gotten his math teacher fired.

Izuku and one other student, a late bloomer, kept ending up in the nurse's office during or after that specific class. Kenko-sensei went to the school board and requested they investigate and went to the police when they did nothing. When a proper investigation was held, it was revealed that the teacher was blatantly ignoring bullying in his classroom and was even egging it on. Turns out he was some kind of quirk supremacist.

The school fired him to save face and he was arrested the next day for endangerment and public intoxication. They would have fired Kenko-sensei as well for going around the school board and causing a public stir, but they couldn't afford to find another qualified nurse.

It didn't really matter in the end though.

Two days after the ex-math teacher posted bail, Kenko Hira was found stabbed to death in his office by a student. Three guesses on who the student who found him was.

Izuku studied Kenko-sensei’s face. His jaw had a little 5 o'clock shadow and his lips were a little blue from the slushie. His hair was still in a pixie cut and the shade of black seemed to suck the light out of the air. When Izuku got his eyes, which were still green but now they seemed to glow, they were already looking back at him. Something clicked in his mind.

  “Kenko-sensei, are you death? Am I dead?”

His lips twitched like Izuku amused him.

  _“Why, are you scared?”_

His voice was strange to hear. It was echoing in a way sound shouldn't. He shivered. Before Izuku could respond, Not-Kenko-sensei kept speaking.

   _“Not quite dead yet kid. You've still got a couple more decades before we're supposed to meet like this again.”_

Izuku frowned. If he wasn't dead yet, why was he there? The train station seemed to a way station between life and death and usually when someone fell to their death, they, well, _die._

Death snorted. _Great, he can read minds to._ Death looked even more amused.

  _“Your snark will always be the highlight of my day. And I don't read minds, your just thinking to loud.”_

Death plopped down to the floor behind him and criss-crossed his legs. Izuku's head practically went upside down to keep Death in his line of sight. He took a large, loud sip from his slushie before putting it down near Izuku's elbow.

  _“Your here because I need to give you something, or rather, unlock something you've always had.”_

Before Izuku could even think about asking what that meant. Death's surprisingly warm hands were covering his eyes.

  _“Don't try and force the memories. It'll hurt.”_

 

   **_Huh?_ **

 

Izuku suddenly felt the strangest sensation. If he were to compare it to anything, it would be like being dunked underwater and falling through the air simultaneously. Then he was staring up at the sky.

It took a couple seconds for his other senses to catch up and they probably would be the most peaceful moments he'd ever experience.

The sky was so blue after so much white and the clouds felt almost unreal to look at. And it was so quiet.

But then the moment was over and there was a hysterical child crying right in his ear.

And he hurt everywhere.

Izuku ground his teeth and shut his eyes.  Something tells him his day is far from over as a strange echo of laughter fades from his mind. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking about drawing illustrations for this?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey peeps! This is my first time writing so if something look fishy please give me a heads up in the comments!
> 
> I also finagling with the canon plot a bit to suit my fictional needs but I plan on addressing it later in the fic.


End file.
